1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology and erythrocyte biochemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to reduced antigenic cells and uses therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many polymorphic blood group antigens are expressed on the surface of human red blood cells (Issitt 1985; Mollison, Engelfriet, and Contreras 1987). These include the well-known ABO type and Rh antigen (also termed D antigen) as well as many other less familiar antigens. As a consequence of the antigenic diversity of red cells, it is not possible to transfuse blood that is antigenically identical with a recipient, unless blood is provided by autologous donation or by an identical twin. Recipients of multiple transfusions develop antibodies against the nonself antigens on red cells.
Alloimmunization also can occur during pregnancy if there is fetal-maternal exchange of blood. As antibodies to other individuals' red cell antigens develop, it becomes progressively harder to provide compatible blood and to avoid transfusion reactions. Transfusion of compatible blood also becomes impossible in patients with autoimmune disorders who produce antibodies against antigens of their own red blood cells. The red cells in individuals with autoimmune disorders and any transfused red cells are destroyed, producing an autoimmune hemolytic anemia which can be fatal in severe cases.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of producing red cells that are compatible with all recipients and in the lack of reduced antigenic cells and uses therefor. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.